Through the Seasons - On Hold
by Not For A Moment
Summary: [Post Music & Possession] Austin and Ally will go through change and the seasons. Rated T. Give it a chance; you'll enjoy it. Trust me. Auslly! *AU & a bit OOC.*
1. Summer: Love & Joy

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** New story guys! Don't worry it's still **_HannahV13_**, I just changed my pen name. Just taking a short break from studies and my other stories. I have a bit of Writer's Block, so I'm hoping this would help out a bit.

So, this story is a mini series which will consist of 4-6 chapters; possibly more if I get inspiration or if you guys ask for more. I was inspired by Pregnancy 101 written by_ R5RossLynch29_. I know there are dozens of these out there, but hey, I wanted to give it a shot. Hope y'all like it.

**Background Info:** The story takes place four years later from my other story, Music and Possession. It's not finished yet, but hope those of you who haven't read it yet check out what I have so far. The chapters will follow along with the seasons. So right now, Austin and Ally start off with summer! The season of having fun in the sun and at night. (Hint, hint, wink, wink)

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Summer: Love & Joy**

What was she going to do? She paced back and forth, chewing on her hair in extreme nervousness. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it! How could she not notice this earlier? Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

She dragged a hand through her hair, scratching her nails along her scalp. What was she going to say? How was she going to say it? Where was she going to say it? All those questions buzzed though her mind, confusing and clouding herself and her judgment. She couldn't keep her secret any longer.

It was a knock at her door that interrupted her thoughts. Ally spit out her hair, trying to calm herself down before going to answer the door. She stopped right in front of it, smoothing down her skirt before plastering on the best smile she could manage. She grabbed the handle, opening the door for whoever was on the other side.

Just beyond the other side of the door, there stood her boyfriend. The one and only Austin Monica Moon, her wonderful boyfriend of four years, smiled at her.

"Hey, beautiful." He pulled her into his arms, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Ally melted into the kiss, resting her hands on his chest. Electricity buzzed through her, like lightning did to a metal rod. It spread though her body, awakening each one of her nerve endings. A burst of warmth exploded in the pit of her stomach, kindling the fire of her deep love for Austin.

She loved him, everything about him. When she fell in love with him, it was a hopeless and passionate love. She couldn't deny it nor hide it, because he captured her heart. She had told him countless times that she loves him, each time he said back with an honest smile. There was no hiding it, because they chose to embrace it. They both hardly ever doubted what was between them. Because, it was real.

"I missed you." Austin breathed against her lips, tightening his hold on her. "Sorry the concert in Pittsburgh took longer than expected."

"It's fine." Ally smiled, reaching up to gently play with the tips of his hair. "I missed you too, but we're together now. That's all that matters."

"Right." He agreed, kissing her temple lovingly. "Oh! I brought you back something."

Austin let her go, stepping back outside to do what he needed to do. He was gone only a moment, before he returned with a bag. He gestured for Ally to take a seat on the couch, as he closed the door behind him. She waited for Austin to sit first, before she sat in his lap. Austin chuckled, setting the bag on her lap.

"These are some souvenirs from Pittsburgh." Austin explained as Ally began to dig inside the bag. "Hope you like them."

Ally reached inside, pulling out a hoodie with the words of the city he visited in cursive. Ally smiled, knowing she was most definitely going to wear it in the upcoming winter. Ally set it aside, reaching in the bag again to pull something else out of it. When her hand emerged from her treasure trove of surprises, she held a small Pennsylvania license plate with her name on it.

"Sweet! Another one for my collection!" Ally giggled, planting a kiss on Austin's cheek before turning back to the bag. Austin chuckled at her enthusiasm and happiness; he enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend happy with the small thing he got her.

Even though they weren't jewelry or expensive designer clothes, Ally never asked much of him. She never asked him to bring her back stuff, but he always did because he wanted to. Even if they were typical souvenirs from a gift shop, she still loved her presents.

The remaining things in the bag were: a camera filled with photos of Austin and her friends Dez and Trish during their trip; a coffee mug for her father; a small, stuffed polar bear from the zoo; and pair of crystal earrings. Ally thanked Austin with another peck on the lips, turning around in his lap to hug him.

"Thanks, I love the all the gifts." Ally smiled, as Austin hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, I always feel anxious if you're not by my side." Austin admitted, lying back on the couch and taking Ally with him. "I constantly worry about you, and you're always on my mind."

"I can handle myself." Ally laughed, tracing invisible lines and shapes on his shirt. "And you always text me good morning and good night, you call every hour, and we video chat right after your concerts. You shouldn't miss me that much."

"I'm sorry, but you know how important you are to me Ally." Austin reminded, bringing his hand up to run it though her hair gently. "I can't bear to lose you, because you know my heart is still fragile."

"That's why I wear this every day." Ally sat up and held up the necklace he gave her when they started dating. "Your heart is mine to protect and I won't ever let it go. That I promise to do forever."

Austin smiled warmly and lovingly at her. He sat up too, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her down for another tender kiss. Only this time, it was slower and sweeter. It wasn't heated, or maddening, or too passionate. All it was only the movement of lips and an occasional brushing of the tongues. The two wanted to enjoy each other's presence at the moment, so the kiss didn't get out of hand.

Austin pulled away, a satisfied grin spread across his face. He touched his forehead to Ally, softly touching her nose to hers.

"I love you." He breathed, hugging her tighter. "Unquestionably and undoubtedly."

"I love you." Ally agreed, her stomach fluttering wildly. "Always and forever."

Austin's smile widened even more, and he gently planted a peck on her nose. He pulled away from her abruptly, before he dug around in his jean pockets. When he pulled out his hand, he flashed Ally a nervous smile before speaking.

"Um, Ally." Austin began, clearing his throat and running his free hand through his hair. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, debating on the best way to do this."

"What is it?" Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusing, tilting her head to the side. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to say this first." Austin inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "We've been dating a while now, and I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. Do you promise not to freak when I tell you?"

Ally nodded, and Austin kept on. "Well, Ally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one I want to settle down with and start a family. I want to be able to sit on the porch of our home and watch our children play with our pet dog. I want to see them go through the first day of kindergarten, lose their first tooth, start middle school, go to prom, go away to college, get married, and then have our grandchildren.

"I want to be able to say 'This is my wife, Ally' and 'Yup, that's my son wearing number eleven' and all those things." Austin took her hand in his free hand. "I didn't know how to say this or how to do it, but I'm just going to go right out and say it. Sorry if it's not romantic."

Austin got up, sliding out from underneath Ally, before kneeling on one knee. He opened his hand, and in its palm, was a small blue box. He opened it, and inside was a simple ring with a small diamond. Ally gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. Tears began to sting in the back of her eyes, but she held them back.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry-" Austin didn't finish talking, because Ally tackled him into a hug. She kissed him and he took that as a 'yes'. He pulled away, slipping the ring onto her finger. "I really don't think anything could ruin this moment, because this _is the_ happiest moment of my life."

At that, Ally's happiness faded. She remembered her dilemma, causing her chest to tighten. She swallowed nervously, as the tears she held back began to get the better of her. Ally needed to tell him, she had kept it to herself for too long. Not being able to tell her dad or Trish hurt her, yet, not being able to tell Austin killed her.

The tears began to fall, and Ally let them. She couldn't hold them back any longer; she knew it was time to tell Austin the truth. Though, she didn't know how. She couldn't even think of the right words to use to not upset him, but she had to try.

Austin's eyes clouded with worry as Ally began to cry. He panicked, pulling Ally into his arms. He rubbed her back reassuringly, saying soothing words of comfort to her. He kissed her head, trying to calm her down.

"Ally, please don't cry." Austin's voice was full of worry. "What's wrong Als?"

"A- Au- Austin." Ally spoke in between sobs, trying to calm herself. "I- I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I was too careless and I didn't pay attention. I should have noticed the changes and the signs but I just ignored them. I'm sorry."

"Ally what are you talking about?" Austin's hands slid up to her upper arms, pulling her away from his chest to look at her face. "Are you okay?"

Ally shook her head, wiping away tears with the heel of her palm. She calmed down a bit, before she began speaking again. "Austin, I…I'm pregnant."

Austin's eyes widened in shock, freezing momentarily to make sure he wasn't hearing things. His beloved girlfriend was pregnant, and dozens of thoughts roared through his mind. He didn't know which question to ask first, how to react, or even know talk for the moment. He was too busy letting the news of Ally's pregnancy settle in.

Ally saw the look in his eyes, and just stared into them worriedly. He hadn't spoken for a while, and they didn't move an inch. They stood still, letting the world silence around them. Ally had finished crying, though her breathing was broken. She waited until her breathing evened out before speaking again.

"It's our baby Austin. Ours." Ally added, trying to catch her fiancé's attention and it worked. "I know you have your career to think about, and I know we just got engaged, and we're only twenty-two, and you just got back from your concert in Pennsylvania, but…we're going to have a baby."

Austin still didn't speak, only watched as fear filled his fiancée's eyes. The whole world seemed to disappear around him, but Ally was the only thing that remained. She still looked the same since the first time he met her. Only, she was more mature and taller. She was still the same quiet, intelligent girl he fell in love with.

Then, his mind seemed to calm down and his voice began to work again. An iridescent wave of emotions filled him, and he acted without thinking.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Austin asked; shock and surprise clear in his voice. Ally nodded, and then a different emotion washed over him. "I'm going to be a dad! Ally! We're going to be parents! Us! Parents!"

Austin picked up his girlfriend/fiancée bridal-style and spun her around. He planted multiple kisses over her face, tossing her into the air and catching her in his arms.

"Austin, wait a minute!" Ally giggled/yelled caught between joy and surprise. "You aren't mad?"

"Mad?" Austin set her down, wearing an even wider grin than earlier on his face. "How could I? You, the girl I am madly in love with and will soon be my wife, are having a baby, my kid. Our kid." He corrected when she scowled at him for saying 'my'. "How could I be mad? Shocked yes, surprise of course, but mostly happy and filled with joy."

Austin squatted so that his face was in front of Ally's belly. He looked up at Ally; her cheeks stained red with a blush. Tears of delight and relief trailed down her cheeks, as Austin began speaking to their baby.

"Hey there baby!" He laughed, placing both hands on either side of Ally's stomach. "It's me! Your dad! Guess what? You just made my life even more amazing." He kissed Ally's belly and she giggled. "I can't wait to meet you."

Austin stood up straight, wrapping his arms around Ally's shoulders. He kissed her head, trailing kisses down the side of her face, before once again capturing her mouth. Ally kissed back, her arms snaking around Austin's neck. When the two pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and stared into the other's eyes.

"Ally, you're amazing." Austin kissed her nose. "I guess we have big news to tell everybody."

"Yup, and a wedding to plan." Ally added. "This means we have to post-pone it until after the baby is born."

"Why?"

"Well, a wedding takes plenty of time to plan, and we won't have time with the pregnancy and all."

"We don't need a grand wedding Ally. Let's just have a small one. One with our closest friends and our most important family members. That's all we need."

"But what about the others who don't get invited to the wedding?"

"Then we'll invite them to the baby shower first. Let's have our wedding October 17th."

"The 17th? Why?"

Austin blinked, a bit stunned that Ally didn't remember what the seventeenth was. He honestly thought that girls were supposed to remember stuff like dates, yet Ally didn't remember. He was just going to have to remind her.

"It's the day you became mine." Austin traced the charm on her necklace. "How could you have forgotten?"

"You remembered?" Ally asked quietly, a bit in disbelief.

"Of course, it's an important date to me." Austin smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I need to remind you that I love you."

"Nope, because I love you too." Ally smiled back, content with her day.

Their summer to come would be challenging and hectic, due to the coming baby and wedding, but the two didn't care. Their summer was going to be filled with love and joy because they had each other. Then, the season would change.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

Let's try for 7 reviews. If I get 7 reviews, then I will post the next chapter. If not, then longer update. I really hope you guys would be awesome enough to review. I would like to know if I should keep going, or if I'm just the wasting time I could be using to study (which sucks a lot.) So accept the challenge!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	2. Autumn: Weddings & Family

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like chapter 1! So, as promised, here is chapter 2! We move onward to the next season! Hope you like it guys!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Autumn: Weddings & Family**

Ally fiddled with the hem of her veil; she was nervous. The past week was hectic for her and Austin.

Austin had an interview with one of Miami's local news networks, and he 'accidentally' said he was going to Los Angeles for the week. His record company made up that lie, so that the paparazzi would head to LA instead of hanging around in Miami. That's where their wedding would be taking place.

Earlier in the week, Ally went for an ultrasound. She was officially three months into her pregnancy. A bulge had formed, but it wasn't too big. When she went, Ally had to go alone since Austin had to work and Trish was busy helping Dez with a project for school. So, Ally was the only one who had learned the news of her child's progress. Only, the news was bigger than she expected.

Ally didn't know if she should be filled with joy or worry. The secret was killing her and she wondered when Trish would finally show up so she could tell her all about it.

As if on cue, her best friend walked into the room. The Latina wore a strap-less, cream bridesmaid dress with matching heels and a bow.

The two girls spent hours preparing for Ally's wedding day, and it had finally arrived. Ally was going to marry Austin later on. She was excited and nervous at the same time. The months had gone by so fast, that she felt that she barely had a moment to breathe. Now, everything they planned for was starting.

"Getting cold feet?" Trish asked, helping Ally into her dress. "Your aunt just got here and she's on her way up."

"Just a few jitters," Ally admitted, resisting the urge to chew on her hair. "Did she bring the extra camera?"

"Yup, and Jennie looks so adorable in her flower girl dress!" Trish squealed, pulling the zipper on the dress up. "Does it feel tight?"

"Just a little, but I think that's because the last time I tried it one was before the ultrasound." Ally explained, patting her belly. "Oh! That reminds me. I have something to tell you." Ally whispered the news into Trish's ear, and her eyes went wide.

"No!" Trish drawled in disbelief. "What are you going to tell Austin?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell him eventually. Just not now." Ally added when Trish scowled at her. "I promise."

"Okay, let's just finish getting you ready." Trish went back to fixing Ally's dress when Aunt Lisa walked into the room.

"There are my two favorite girls." She smiled, as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey!" Jennie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't forget that I'm your offspring. I came from your stomach remember?"

"How do you know that, Jennie?" Ally question, remembering she was the one that made up a lie when she asked the famous question, Where do babies come from?

"Cable, duh." Jennie explained. "I'm ten, not six. I know things."

"What happened to my innocent, little Jennie bear?" Ally questioned, noticing how much she's grown in the past four years.

"Degrassi **(*)** is what happened." Her aunt spit out, shaking her head in disappointment. "She's totally hooked and I can't even get her to do her homework without threatening to ground her with no TV for a month. And she knows I'm not kidding when I tell her."

"It's true." Jennie sighed, hanging her head in sadness. "Anyways!" She suddenly smiled cheerfully and skipped over to Ally's side. "You're getting married Ally-gator!"

"I know and it still feels unreal." Ally admitted sheepishly. "I'm just glad you guys could be here."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Her aunt smiled. "You look beautiful, if only your mother could see you."

Ally's mood suddenly crumbled. She turned away from the others, suppressing the urge to cry. Ally sent the first wedding invitation to her mother, but she never replied or responded. Ally waited two whole months until she finally got her mother's reply.

She received an email from Africa earlier in the month. Her mom wanted to congratulate her, but she explained to Ally that her job really needed her. So, she wasn't going to be able to attend her own daughter's wedding.

Ally didn't even bother telling her about her pregnancy. She knew her mother still wouldn't attend anyways. So, Ally decided to suck it up, because today was her wedding day.

"Come on guys, the wedding starts in an hour and we're not done yet." Ally reminded, plastering on a composed façade. "Let's not waste all our hard work." The girls nodded in agreement, and they got ready for the big event.

_/_

Austin stood at the altar, his hands sweaty. The bridesmaids were walking down the aisle, and behind them, little Jennie dropped white rose petals onto the ground. She smiled happily, waving to Austin as she took her place next to Trish. Austin waved back, winking charmingly at her.

The small crowd of twenty people rose, as Ally began to walk down the aisle with her father. Austin stared in awe at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He just fell in love with her all over again. Their eyes met and held, both unable to comprehend the happiness that surged within them. They were writing the next stanza in their song of Life, together.

Mr. Dawson lifted Ally's veil, kissing her cheek before he gave her hand to Austin. Austin took it gratefully, but pulled Mr. Dawson into a man hug first. The whole crowd laughed, and so did Lester. Ally's father went to take a seat, and the couple turned to the minister.

When he pronounced them husband and wife, Austin didn't hesitate to kiss Ally. He pulled her to him, cupping her face before touching his lips to hers. The crowd cheered, clapping and whistling wildly. The two pulled away, before holing up their hands in triumph. The two smiled and laughed before walking down the aisle together. Now, husband and wife.

_/_

The reception was held in the backyard of Ally's home. The backyard had white, paper lanterns strung overhead, with white lights wrapped around the trees. It was a cool autumn night, though the outdoor heaters made the space comfortable for the guests. A dance floor and DJ were set up in the center of the yard, so that their friends could dance and their older guests could mingle with one another.

Austin and Ally walked into the yard, receiving cheers from their loved ones. The DJ announced that the couple would be taking their first dance, so the duo made their way to the dance floor.

Austin did a Prince Charming bow, before he took Ally into his arms. The two danced swiftly in slow steps. Ally rested her head on his shoulder, as Austin rested his cheek on her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked abruptly.

"I'm just happy we're finally here. We're married." Austin explained, rocking Ally back and forth gently. "What about you?"

"The same, plus some other things…" Ally remembered her promise with Trish and decided to tell Austin already. "Hey Austin, I need to tell you something."

"What is it beautiful?" He smiled, pulling away to see her face. Ally reached up onto her tip toes, and whispered the news. Austin's heart skipped beats at the news. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yup, apparently it runs in your family." Ally added.

"Wow…" Austin stopped dancing, but held Ally close. "I never knew my experience this much joy before. Looks like we should make the announcement now, huh?"

"Why not?" Ally shrugged, and the two walked to the DJ booth.

They asked for the microphone, and he gladly handed over to them. Austin tapped it three times to get the attention of their guests.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "We've got some news for you." The crowd turned to them, murmurs and whispers of confusion clearly audible.

The only ones who didn't look confused, were Austin's parents, Ally's aunt and Jennie, Ally's father, Trish and Dez, and Ms. Jay, who went with Ally to the ultrasound. Austin handed the microphone to Ally, who took it with trembling hands. Austin hugged her to his body in reassurance, before she spoke.

"So this may come as a surprise to you guys but," Ally looked up at her husband, who smiled excitedly at her. "Austin and I are having a baby. Actually, we're having twins."

The crowd cheered, everyone getting up to congratulate them. The two kissed quickly before they turned to their loved ones. The two talked to all their friends and family, before dancing the night away on the dance floor. When it was time for the tossing of the bouquet, it was Trish who caught it.

Ally laughed when she noticed how bright red the Latina's cheeks were. She smiled knowingly at her best friend, before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks for being my best friend." Ally whispered as they hugged.

"Thanks for putting up with me." Trish joked, laughing. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, and I'm pretty sure your day will come soon." Ally winked teasingly. "Just make sure Dez gets the hints. You know how he is."

"Oh trust me, he'll know." An evil grin tugged at Trish's lips. "He won't even see them coming at him."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Ally added, before she turned to leave. "By Trish."

"Bye Als, congrats." Trish waved as Ally stepped into Austin's buggy.

"Ready?" He asked as he slipped the key into the ignition.

"Ready. Onward to the resort and our honeymoon!" Ally ordered in a pirate voice.

"Whoa, since when did you become the Captain of this Buggy?" Austin cocked an eyebrow, trying to suppress his chuckle. "Last time I check, I'm the one driving."

"You've been demoted to first mate." Ally smirked. "Now get driving lad!"

Austin laughed before kissing his wife quickly. "Aye, aye Captain."

The two drove off, syrup bottles hitting the pavement as they sped off. The crowd couldn't help but laugh as the read the 'Just Married' banner on the back of the car. The paper had dozens of stacks of pancakes drawn on it, with tiny music notes scattered across the paper. The couple then disappeared from the crowd's sight.

_/_

"Austin, this isn't the resort." Ally pointed out as they drove down a long driveway. Lampposts were lined on both sides, shining brightly as they drove. "Where are we?"

"Ally, welcome to our new home." Austin turned in front of their house.

Actually, it was more like a palace. The house a giant mansion, and Ally gaped at it. She looked back and forth between Austin and the house, too stunned to speak. He just chuckled, getting out of the car before jogging to the passenger door.

He opened it up and helped his wife out. Ally was still speechless, as Austin led her inside. He gave her the grand tour; showing her the pool, living rooms, grand dining room, bedrooms, bathrooms, basement, music room, and ending the tour with their own master suite.

"So what do you think?" He asked; excitement was clear in his voice and eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Austin, you bought a mansion?" Ally questioned, finally able to get her voice to work.

"Yeah, it didn't cost much. Just a couple million dollars." He shrugged.

"M- million dollars?" Ally gasped. "How do you have that much money?"

"Being Austin Moon has its perks." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "And now, it even better because you are now officially, Ally Moon."

"Austin, we didn't need this big house." Ally placed her hands on his chest. "It's too big for just the two of us."

"Soon to be four." He reminded. "Ally I bought the house, so all our family and friends can come over to visit. Our kids won't ever be lonely because they'll always be surrounded be those who love them."

Ally stared into her husband's eyes, moved by his heartfelt explanation. Ally reached up onto her toes, gently brushing her lips to his. She retreated before brushing her lips against his again. Finally, she kissed him fully.

The two closed whatever space between them, enjoying the moment. Tongues brush, moans and sighed escaped lungs, and holds tightened. Warmth rampaged within them, causing passion to erupt in the pits of their stomachs. The two pulled away breathless.

"I have one more surprise." Austin said in between pants. "Come with me."

Ally nodded, following the blond to the door that was off to the right near their bed. Ally had assumed it was their closet, but she turned out to be completely wrong. She gasped in surprised when she saw the room. **(**)**

The room was a baby's room, designed just the way she was planning to have done. Austin grinned in victory, pulling them both into the room.

"I saw that you were so busy planning the wedding and the baby shower that you didn't have time to plan the baby's room." Austin explained. "So I took your magazines, and had some designers make them a reality."

"It's wonderful Austin." Ally whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything for you beautiful." Austin kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss; a soft and sweet gesture.

The autumn would be filled with changing leaves and cool breezes. Austin and Ally would enjoy the season as newlyweds, as they planned for the arrival of their children. Like summer, the season would change. Only, the changing of the seasons weren't enjoyed by everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Can we try for 13 reviews? If it's not too much to ask of course. Thanks guys, and I hope you all provide feedback because I would really like to know how I am doing and if you guys had any thoughts or questions about the story. Can't wait to read your reviews!

***Don't own it.**

****There's a picture/example titled 'Babies' Room' ion my page if you want to see what it looks like.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	3. Winter: Fame & Surprises

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Well, I didn't get the 13 reviews I wanted, but I'm still happy that I got reviews. Thanks guys! They're much appreciated! Sorry the chapter is longer than usual, but I had a lot of ideas for this season. Now, here is Ch.3. Austin and Ally face Winter, which is the season we're experiencing at the moment. Some more than others, but I wish you all a good winter!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Winter: Fame & Surprises**

Ally crumpled up the piece of paper, tossing it over her shoulder. She was getting frustrated. She needed to write a new song for Austin, yet none of the lyrics were coming to her. She groaned, hitting the piano keys in agitation. Dragging a hand through her hair, she sighed.

Ally involuntarily rubbed her hand against her belly, acknowledging the obvious development in size. She was almost in her sixth month of her pregnancy. She went for another ultrasound to check on the twins. The doctor gave her a report on the progress of the babies, along with a due date. They were due on the third of May.

Ally set her pencil down, shutting her journal/songbook closed. She got up from the piano bench, heading to the kitchen for a quick snack. She made herself a tray of pickle slices smothered in peanut butter. A craving she's had for a month now.

Ally walked to the living room of the mansion; she was in the mood to watch some television. She set the plate on the coffee table as she reached for the remote. She ate another pickle before scrolling through the TV guide. She settled for the local news network as she ate the rest of her food.

As Ally sat on the couch, munching contently on a pickle, she felt something move inside her stomach. Then, she felt it again. Ally set her plate down before feeling her stomach. The twins were kicking! Excitement shot through her, and she clawed at the couch for the house phone. When she finally had it in her hands, she dialed Austin's number.

The phone rang, and Ally waited for him to pick up. Then something on the TV caught her eye. Ally looked up to see Austin's face on the screen. Of course he was famous, so it was normal to see him on TV. But what troubled her, was the headline next to the picture.

It read: 'Austin Moon dating Cassidy Sparks, ex-lead singer of C6'. Ally hung up the phone, turning up the volume. She leaned forward, listening in as the reporter began to speak.

"Austin Moon, the international pop star, was seen earlier today kissing Cassidy Sparks." A picture of the two popped up onto the screen, which made Ally's chest tighten. "Cassidy, the ex-vocalist to the now-broken up band C6, spoke to us right after the picture was taken by paparazzi." An interview with the blonde began to play.

"So Cassidy, is it true you're dating the Austin Moon?" A reporter asked, holding up a microphone for the girl.

"Oh yes." She smiled, though it was more like a smirk. "We're madly in love."

Ally turned off the TV before she threw the remote at it. Anger and hurt pierce her heart, tears making her eyes sting. She held back the tears, and tried to calm down.

There was no way Austin voluntarily kissed Cassidy, and she knew Cassidy was lying. The singer just wanted to get her fame back, and she was just going to use Austin to get it. But, the media didn't know that Austin was married. The two and Austin's record label decided to keep it a secret until the twins were born. But it seemed things weren't going as planned.

Ally knew that Austin loved her, so she didn't need to worry. Right?

Ally shook her head; she had faith in her husband. So she wasn't going to question him. She wasn't going to doubt him, so she wouldn't ask any questions when he got home. If the matter wasn't big as the media made it seem, then Austin would tell Ally the truth. Honesty was the best policy.

_/_

Ally finished folding the last of the babies' clothes she got from the baby shower last week. The shower was a huge hit with her guests and they enjoyed all it. Now, Ally was stocked with three years' worth of baby supplies; diapers, clothes, baby formula, etc.

Ally suddenly noticed something odd about the babies' clothes. They were all matching sets of clothes. Most of them were onesies, and animal onesies at that. Ally saw a monkey set, a pig, a cow, a giraffe, a bumblebee, an alligator, a panda, a tiger, a seal, a bat, and a lot more sets of other different animals. Ally laughed; she was amused by the fact she had an entire zoo in her home.

All of a sudden, Ally felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and the person behind her chuckled. She spun around to find and amused grin spread across Austin's lips. She pouted, playfully shoving his chest softly.

"Don't do that, you'll scare the twins out of me." Ally scolded, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"Sorry Als, I just couldn't resist the urge to hug you any longer. Watching you stand in the babies' room folding their clothes seemed unreal." He admitted, pulling her closer. "Then it dawned on me, I was going to be a dad. I never really saw myself getting married or having kids, but here I am now."

"Here _we_ are now." Ally corrected, resting her head on her husband's chest.

"Yes, here we are." He agreed, kissing her head. "I love you Als."

"I love you too." Ally looked up to kiss him, a tender and sweet kiss. "So how was your day?"

"Uh…okay. In a way." He averted his gaze, pulling away abruptly. "I had a little trouble with the media, but Starr is going to clean up the matter."

Ally sensed that he was referring to the Cassidy incident. She wasn't going to pry it out of him by piling question on him, she would just try to get him to tell her himself.

"Oh really? What was it about?" She asked innocently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. It wasn't a big deal. Just some rumors that got started. Nothing major." He said hurriedly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh! I have a surprise for you." A cheerful grin tugged at his lips, as he took his wife's hand.

"Another surprise? You know I hate surprises." Ally groaned, reluctantly following Austin out of the room.

Austin just winked at Ally over his shoulder, before leading her out of their room and down the stairs. He led her though their large kitchen and out their back door too their backyard. Austin stopped and turned to Ally.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, spinning around to face her. "You need to have your eyes closed for this."

"Alright." Ally sighed, closing her eyes. Austin took her hand, and began to lead her outside.

Ally didn't know where she was going, but she heard the crunching of gravel under their feet. She knew she was on in their garden, because she's spent every morning just walking in it. She loved the giant garden; it put her at ease and made all her stresses go away.

A chilling breeze washed over her, causing her to shiver. Goosebumps appeared on her bare skin, making her hug her arms for warmth. Austin saw this, and took action instantly. He pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around Ally. With eyes still closed, Ally smiled gratefully at him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they continued forward.

Austin and Ally walked for another twenty minutes; every so often, Ally would ask: _Are we there yet?_ And every time, Austin replied no. After another ten minutes of walking, Austin finally spoke again.

"We're here; you can open your eyes now." Austin said, letting go of his wife's hand.

Ally opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness. When she could see clearly, she let out a soundless gasp.

The two stood in an open field, surrounded by nothing but dandelions; though that wasn't all. Dozens, possibly hundreds, of fireflies floated through the air. The glowing insects fluttered around the couple, shining their light brightly like small candles. The soft light washed over their skin, bathing them with faint warmth. The sound of crickets echoed through the air, filling Ally with a familiar comfort she knew all too well.

"It's gorgeous Austin." Ally whispered, as a gentle breeze caresses her skin and swayed the flowers. The rustling of the leaves mixed with the choir of crickets, creating soothing atmosphere. "I love it, how did you find this place?"

"Remember when Dez and I went camping six months ago?" Austin asked, pulling his wife close to him.

"Where you got a bad case of poison ivy? Yeah, I remember." Ally smiled teasingly, giggling at Austin's pouty face.

"Yeah, well, I went hiking one night and I found this place. I knew that you would love it too, but I also knew you didn't like camping." Austin intertwined their fingers as he sat them down in the field. "Well, I found out there was a house for sell close by. But, I discovered the house was a mansion instead of a house."

Austin looked at Ally, silently asking if she wanted him to keep going. Ally nodded and he kept on. "So, I bought the mansion. Though, I never really wanted a big house in the first place. But, I didn't regret my decision. Instead, I started looking at the bright side of things. Something you taught me to do."

Austin smiled sheepishly, which made Ally giggle. She snuggled into his side, resting her head in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Austin wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on his hip. Then, the two just sat there, listening and watching.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Ally pulled away from Austin, her eyes shining with excitement. "The twins kicked today!"

Austin's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, matching Ally's excitement. "Really? When?" He questioned eagerly, placing both hands on either side of Ally's round belly.

"This morning. I was going to call you but-" Ally cut herself off, remembering why she didn't call him.

The memory made her chest hurt and her breath catch in her throat. She knew she couldn't deny the pain of knowing that Austin and Cassidy shared a kiss. It wounded her and it was the thorn in her side. It really did bug her, and it didn't help that Austin wasn't willing to share the details with her.

The fact that he just brushed it off, and didn't even _try_ to be honest hurt Ally's feelings. She didn't like it when people weren't honest with her, because lies always hurt her. Lies always hurt her, no matter what size they were. A little white lie was the equal to a stab in the back in Ally's eyes.

When Ally didn't finish her statement, it made Austin wonder. He was just about to ask her about what she was going to say, but something stopped him. Austin saw Ally's eyes darken with something that looked like…hurt to him. He suddenly got worried.

"Ally, are you okay?" He cupped her face, making sure their eyes held. "Don't lie to me because I know something's wrong."

Ally sighed. "Nothing is wrong." She insisted, pulling her face away from Austin's gaze.

Austin took her chin between his thumb and index finger, tugging her chin gently so she would meet his gaze. "What's bugging you Ally?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Really it's nothing. I don't want to push into the matter if it won't be resolved." Ally huffed, pulling away from him again. "Can we just sit here and enjoy the moment while we have it?"

"Ally, I don't like it when you're troubled. And now, you definitely are." Austin sighed, shaking his head warily. "You're hurt and I can see it in your eyes. Really, what's bugging you?"

"It's nothing Austin!" Ally got frustrated at him prying. "I don't want to talk about it, because it's useless. You're not going to tell me anyways!"

Austin blinked; confusion and a bit of anger clear on his face. He had no idea what Ally was getting upset over, yet she didn't need to yell at him. He was just trying to help, yet Ally was being stubborn, which she hardly ever was.

"Als, what are you talking about?" Austin's tone was soother and calmer. He knew if he just argued back with her, they would never get the issue solved. So, he did his best to keep the situation at hand. "Please tell me, I don't like it when you're hurting and sad. It hurts me too."

Ally didn't respond, instead she just sat there with her arms crossed. She looked away from him, not wanting to see his face at the moment. Austin knew she was being stubborn, which meant it was going to be a while before Ally actually spoke. So he used it to his advantage.

Austin turned over, so he was lying on his stomach. He used his arms to prop him up as he positioned his face to Ally's stomach.

"Maybe you guys can tell me what's wrong?" Austin mused, speaking to Ally's belly. "Did she find my old porno magazines in the garage? Or did she find out that I accidentally broke one of the keys on the piano?"

Ally still had her head turned away, but she was having a hard time trying not to look at him. She wanted to speak to him, but she was too stubborn to give in. She wanted him to figure out the problem himself.

Ally felt Austin's head on her stomach, and then she felt the twins kick. She suddenly looked down to see an excited smile on Austin's face. He looked up at his wife, and then went back to her stomach.

"So you guys don't know either? And I was hoping you would. I don't like it when I see you're mommy upset guys. She has the most beautiful smile in the world. I miss it when it's gone." Austin looked up at Ally once more before turning back to the twins. "Hey, can you guys already tell if I'm your dad?"

Ally laughed, shaking her head in surrender. "Austin, I think they _know_ you're their dad. You talk to them single every day, and when you can get the chance."

"See guys! There it is! Your mom is smiling." Austin cheered, smiling as well. "I told you guys she had the most beautiful smile in the world."

Austin sat up, cupping Ally's face. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her warm, dark eyes.

"You really do Ally." He whispered lovingly. "That's one of the reasons I fell for you. That, and the fact you were really naïve and oblivious."

Ally gasped, playfully shoving Austin in the chest. "I was not naïve and oblivious."

"Oh really? Then how many times did you see my face on the covers of magazines, bus benches, billboards, posters, and more before you finally found out I was a celebrity?" Austin cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Now that I think about it, you're face was everywhere. How did I miss all of them?" Ally wondered aloud.

"Maybe because I was always on your mind? I tend to do that to people."

"Ha, ha, very funny. But I'm not going to lie; you threw my life out of whack when you came to Marino. Nothing was ever the same after you came." Austin smiled at this, kissing Ally's cheek softly.

"You changed my life Ally, and me. I'm forever grateful that you came into my world, because honestly, it needed you." Austin buried his head in her shoulder, wrapping his arms possessively around her. "Now you're mine. All mine."

"And you're _mine_. Don't you dare forget that, alright?" Ally ordered, poking him in the chest dominantly. "Make sure you tell Cassidy that."

"Cassidy?" Austin's face suddenly turned from happiness, to confusion. "What does she have to do with this?"

Ally sighed, giving in from her stubbornness. "The reason I didn't call you, was because I saw you and Cassidy on the news. Apparently, you two are madly in love." Ally arched a bow quizzically.

"Is that what you were upset over?" Austin chuckled, shaking his head in sudden realization. "Ally, it's no big deal. Cassidy isn't worth freaking out over, which is why I didn't make a big deal of it. Besides, she kissed me, I would never do that to you. I love you too much to do something like that."

"Then why did you lie to me, and try to hide it?"

"I'm sorry. It was a force of habit I guess. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Well it did."

"I'm sorry beautiful. Forgive me?"

Austin gave Ally his signature puppy-dog eyes, sticking out his bottom lip innocently. Ally rolled her eyes, giving into his cuteness. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, threading her fingers through his hair. She tugged gently, pulling them to the ground.

Austin groaned, when Ally nipped at his bottom lip. She smirked into the kiss, running her tongue along the edge of his lips. Austin had to pull away to keep control.

"Stop teasing." He croaked, his breathing broken. "I've already gone six months without sex. Let me get through all nine without having to rip your clothes off with the twins in your belly."

Ally giggled, playing with the ends of Austin's hair. "Okay, but as soon as the twins are out, I'm not going to quit teasing."

"I can live with that. But we're going to have to be careful. We should wait a bit before you start popping out more kids." Austin warned, twirling a lock of Ally's hair between his fingers. "I'm not saying I don't want more, but let's get the whole parenting thing down first."

"Alright, that reminds me, we still need to come up with names." Austin got off the ground, helping Ally up as well.

"Oh don't worry, I got that covered." Austin gave her a flirty wink, before they started heading back to their home.

Cold and bitter, December went by in the blink of an eye. Then came January and February followed right after. Snow fell, blizzards raged, and the cold took over. Winter ended and began turning into spring. The next season was about to come, and so was another verse in Austin & Ally's song of Life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I got the names of the babies ready, and they'll be very cliche. You guys will probably think they're unoriginal, but hey, I thought they suited Austin and Ally. So, I hope you guys are looking forward to spring. The twins are coming!

Okay, I know 13 was a little too much to ask for, so how about 7? I'll be completely happy and satisfied and forever grateful to get 7 reviews. Thanks guys and I hope you guys take the time to review :)

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	4. Spring: Babies & Visitors

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Now here is Ch. 4! Now this is where I draw the line. I can write another chapter the story, or I can leave it as is and just mark it as complete. It's up to you guys! Tell me what you think ;)

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Spring: Babies & Visitors**

Pain. It coursed through her body, awakening every single nerve. Her lower body muscles began to ache, though to her, they almost seemed as if they were on fire. Ally clawed at the bed sheets, doing her best to withstand the pain. Though, a struggled groan managed to escape her lips.

"Ahh!" She breathed, doing her best to hold back her voice. "It hurts!"

"You can do it Ally!" Trish cheered, squeezing her best friends shoulder in encouragement. "You. Can. Do. This."

"I know, you've been telling me that for the past hour." Ally croaked, trying to keep her voice steady. "What's Austin's ETA?"

"About another hour, he and Dez caught traffic." Trish grabbed a wet towel and wiped sweat off Ally's forehead. "Come on Ally, if all the mothers on the world can do it, then so can you."

"Easy for you to say." Ally breathed, groaning in the process. "You're not the one giving birth and facing labor pains and have to pop out twins!"

"Alright, alright, but hey, I'm here for emotional support." Trish patted Ally's arm, giving her a reassuring smile.

Ally groaned again as the contractions occurred once more. She hated them; they appeared at random times and were a hundred times worse than cramps. She suddenly had new-found appreciation for mothers all of the world, labor was a bitch.

_/_

Austin sprinted through the hospital; maneuvering through patients, families of patients, nurses, and doctors. He skidded to a stop at the receptionist's desk, panting, sweating, tired, and out of breath. He held up a finger, a motion for her to give him a moment. He swallowed, before finally getting his breath back.

"What room is Allyson Moon in?" He asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I mean, Allyson Dawson."

The receptionist typed something into her computer, before instructing Austin to a room down the hall and off to the right. He thanked her quickly before sprinting off into the direction of his wife.

Austin burst into the room, breathless once again. He scanned the room quickly before his eyes landed on Ally. She sat in the hospital bed, holding a bundle in her arms. Next to Ally stood Trish, also holding a bundle in her arms. He smiled, not wasting a moment to walk over to Ally's side.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled in a weary yet joyful voice. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling when he pulled away. "And who's this?" Austin noticed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, which meant he had a daughter.

"This is Monica. Monica Joy Moon." Ally smiled, brown eyes tired but filled with happiness. "And that is Austin. Austin Asher Moon." Ally motioned to the baby in Trish's arms. **(*)**

Austin couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at his lips. He couldn't begin to explain his happiness. His family was now complete. He had a beautiful baby girl with his outgoing eyes yet Ally's hair. And a handsome son, with his sunny hair yet Ally's quiet eyes. They were his; his children. No, they were his and Ally's children.

"Hey! I said I got the names already planned out." Austin pouted, crossing his arm over his chest stubbornly.

"I know you were planning to name them after pancake brands." Ally scolded her husband, yet softened up. "Did you really want to name our kids Krusty and Jemima?" **(**)**

"It was the thought that counts." Austin muttered under his breath. "Now can I hold one of them?"

"Sure." Ally handed him Monica, her smile never leaving her face as she did.

"Oh! Picture time!" Trish announced, handing Ally baby Austin. "Okay Austin senior go and stand closer to Ally."

"Man, my kids are what, only an hour old and I'm already considered Austin senior." Austin shook his head, but listened to Trish's orders.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist." Ally giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully at her husband. "Just say 'cheese' and smile."

Austin rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He sat on the edge the hospital bed, leaning in next to Ally. The two held up their two children as Trish took the picture. Ally and Austin gave each other another kiss before they looked down at their children. The babies had finally arrived.

_/_

Ally played with Austin's hair as he rested his head on Ally's shoulder. He wondered why she was doing that all of a sudden, but it felt good to him so he didn't stop her. Ally would be in the hospital one more day before she was discharged. Austin spent the rest of her time in the hospital with her, since the mansion seemed empty without her.

"Good morning you two!" A cheerful voice sang. The couple looked up to see Austin's parents and Ally's father standing in the doorway. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"Mom!" Austin groaned as he stood up to greet his parents and in-law. "No hello? Or how are you? You just go straight to the grandchildren?"

"Of course, you're the first of my four children to have kids you know." Mimi Moon playfully swatted him in the arm. "Now, where are they?"

"The nurse took them for another quick check-up but she'll be back soon." Ally explained, sitting up in the hospital bed. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning Als." Lester smiled, walking over to his daughter's side to give her a hug. "And to you too Austin." He gave Austin a quick man hug before taking a seat next to Ally.

"Good morning Mike." Ally greeted Austin's father with a handshake. "Good morning Mimi." Ally added with a smile.

"Good morning Ally." They both smiled just as some nurses returned with the twins.

"And here they are. They're both healthy and fit like fiddles." One of the nurses smiled, handing Monica to Ally and Austin Jr. to Austin Sr.

"Thank you." Austin smiled as they left, and then he turned to his mom. "Austin Jr. meet your grandma and grandpa." Austin handed his son to Mimi.

"Austin Jr. eh? I assume you named him Ally?" Mimi smirked, turning to her daughter in-law.

"Yup, or else I would have a son with the name of a pancake mix." Ally eyed Austin knowingly, which made him pout and blush at the same time.

"Just be happy I caught traffic on the way home from the concert." Austin muttered, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"And what is this little one's name?" Lester asked as Ally placed her daughter into her father's arms.

"This is Monica." Ally smiled and so did Austin when Monica squealed in delight. "She's more vocal than her brother but that's her way of saying 'hello' to others."

"Did you give them middle names?" Mike questioned, as he was his grandson was placed in his arms.

"Austin Jr.'s is Asher and Monica's is Joy." Austin took his wife's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I think they suit them."

"They do." The others agreed in unison.

For the next six hours, Austin and Ally had countless visitors. One of which included Jimmy Starr, who wanted to congratulate the couple. After he left, the two had a moment to themselves with just their kids. Or so they thought.

"Hello?" An familiar voice called, which cause Ally to stiffen.

She knew that voice, it was unbearably familiar to her. Austin saw Ally stiffen and instantly knew who their unexpected visitor was. It was Ally's mom, Penny Dawson.

Since Ally was sixteen, her relationship with her mother wasn't stable. Penny suddenly packed up her things and moved to Africa because of her work. Mrs. Dawson still kept in touch with her husband, but she didn't with Ally. That caused Ally to push her mother away.

"What do you want?" Ally hissed, outstretching her arms to guard her husband and children.

"I heard from your father that you were pregnant." She explained, walking into the room to stand in front of the hospital bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Many reasons, one being that I didn't want you to know." Ally spit out, glaring at her mother. "Now leave before I have the nurses escort you out."

"My, my, since when have you had such a bad attitude?" Penny Dawson sounded surprised, yet Austin knew, that she knew perfectly well why Ally was acting the way she was.

"Since I was sixteen and I only at this way towards you." Ally's voice became harsher and serious. "Please leave now, you're not needed here."

"I have a right to see my daughter and grandchildren." Penny flipped her hair over her shoulder, pulling her bag onto her arm.

"Yes, but you're not wanted here." Austin said with a calm and serious tone. He finally decided to speak up since he saw how much Ally was getting agitated.

"You must be Austin, her husband." A smile suddenly formed at Penny's lips which caused Austin to flinch. He didn't know that she was capable of smiling. "My late congratulations on your marriage."

"Yes I am, and thank you. But now, I'm going to repeat myself once more." Austin laid Monica into Ally's lap before he stood up. "You are not wanted here. Please leave before I have you personally escorted out."

Penny's gaze wandered from Austin to Ally traveling back and forth. Then her eyes landed on her grandchildren. She straightened before she opened her bag. She pulled out an envelope and set it on the foot of the bed. She muttered a good-bye before leaving the room.

Both Austin and Ally sighed simultaneously when she left. Austin grabbed the envelope before taking his seat again. He handed it to Ally, before taking Monica back into his arms.

"What is it?" Ally wondered aloud. "I don't think it is money, but I'm not sure what it'll be."

"There's only one way to find out." Austin shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you if you want to open it or not."

Ally nodded before setting down Austin Jr. to open up the envelope. She tore open the top, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully, setting down the torn outside.

"It's a letter, addressed to me." Ally explained looking up at her husband. "It's from her."

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Austin offered, seeing tears well up in Ally's eyes.

"No, I'd like to read it." A tear rolled down Ally's cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. "But I'll read it later. I'm tired now."

Austin nodded, kissing her forehead. He picked up the twins and set them down in their crib. He rested his head next to Ally's, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy. Soon, sleep over took him, dragging him into the world of dreams.

In the blink of an eye, the seasons changed. Soon, spring turned into summer. And just like that, the seasons continued to change. Every season was another verse in Austin and Ally's song. The two continued to write their song as the seasons went by, and as their life progressed. They took each step one at a time, together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What did you guys think? Do you want the story to continue, because I've got tons of cute ideas, or just leave the story as is? So tell me in your reviews, which I'm hoping for 7 at least. Thanks guys!

***I told you guys they would be cliché. But I think that they suit Austin and Ally. Also, Asher's name means fortunate, blessed, happy; which is why I chose it. He has Austin and Ally as parents, of course his life will be happy.**

**** I don't own the pancake brands. But I wish I had some right now. It's 8:25 a.m. where I live and I'm starving. Oh well, I'll just have to go raid my kitchen for some food.**

_/_**  
**

**Thanks for reading!**_  
_

_~Hannah V._


	5. Summer: Lullabies & Letters

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I haven't updated this story in a while, but I finally got around to writing this next chapter. Also, I recommend listening to the song that's mentioned in this chapter. It's called ***Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, and I do not own the song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer: Lullabies & Letters**

Austin trudged into his and Ally's room, not bothering to change into his pajamas. He's too tired to even remove the covers of his bed and slip under them. He flopped onto his bed, circling his arms around his wife's waist. Pulling her close, he snuggled into the crook of her neck comfortably. He heard her stir then purr at his embrace.

"Have a long meeting at Starr Records?" Ally asked curiously, rolling over so she faced him. Clasping her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer. "You seem really tired."

"I am. Starr rambles on and on about all how we need to boost merchandise profits and stuff. I zone at thirty-second in and I can't help but think of you and the twins." Austin snuggled in closer to his wife, breathing in her scent. She smelled of cotton and wildflowers, along with the slightest hint of apple; he felt at ease with her near. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled him up for a warm, tender kiss wrapping her arms tighter around. "Now let's get some sleep. The twins have kept me up all day and I'm beat."

"No complaints here." With that, Austin kicked off his shoes and used the extra effort to get under his sheets. Pulling Ally into his embrace once more, he managed to doze off.

Only, he and Ally only manage a full ten minutes of sleep before two shrilling cries cause them to wake. Austin jolted up, Ally rolling off the bed so quickly Austin missed it because he blinked. Luckily, Austin thought ahead of time to build the babies' room close enough so the two could reach the children quickly. The two walked into the Twins' room, walking over to their cribs.

Austin headed to Monica's crib and picked her up into his arms while Ally went to Asher's. The two tried rocking them gently, shushing them as parents do to quiet them down. After fifteen minutes of doing that, the children still hadn't settled down.

"Are their diapers full, because they aren't calming down?" Austin tried to calm do Monica by singing her a lullaby but she still didn't settle down. "Come on Momo, please go back to sleep."

"Austin, I have an idea." Ally walked out of the room, Asher still in her arms, and headed to their music room.

Austin followed behind her, still trying to settle down his upset daughter. Ally walked over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. She looked up at Austin, brown eyes gleaming with the idea in her head.

"I can settle down Asher, it's just Momo who's going to be hard to settle down." Ally rocked a now settle down Asher in her arms, humming softly as she did. "Give me Momo while you go get one of the cribs."

Austin nodded, handing Monica to Ally to go get Asher's crib. He rolled it into the room, placing it next to their grand piano. Ally handed Monica back to Austin, standing up to place Asher back his crib. She tucked him in, handing him his favorite yellow monkey so he could sleep with.

Ally put a blanket over the crib so that the sound of Monica's cry wouldn't wake him. Once she did that, she returned to the piano, opening up the lid. She turned back to Austin, who was still struggling to calm down their shrieking daughter.

"Okay, I'm going to play 'Cinderella' and you'll have to sing it for her. I think it'll calm her down." Austin nodded tiredly at his wife's instructions; he turned back to Monica, brown eyes filled with tears.

Ally touched the keys softly at first, warming up her fingers before actually beginning to play the song. Instantly, Austin began swaying along to the song, listening to the fluid rhythm and soft notes. His cue came in, and he began singing. **(*)**

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

Instantly, Monica's cries slowed down and decreased in volume. Austin smiled wearily, but continued singing. He took the small child's hand in his own, kissing it softly. He began waltzing around with the baby, watching her as the song continued.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Ally watched as her husband danced with their little girl, imagining the events of the song happening with them. She saw little Monica, about four years old, asking Austin to play with her. She saw them dancing together, laughing and smiling as if they have no care in the world. She continued playing, humming along as she did.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

Austin pictured a seventeen year old Monica, russet hair cascading over her shoulders like Ally's. She had his same daring eyes, but a kind, warm-hearted smile. She stood tall and beautiful, radiant in her elegant prom dress. He saw them dancing, her stepping on his feet while he just laughed it off. He's proud of her, proud of the young lady that stood before him. The song kept on, and so did he.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

The song slowed down, and so did Austin. He swayed back and forth, holding up Monica's tiny hand. He stared at it, noticing how it fit into the palm of his hand perfectly. He saw that she watched him, eyes calm and fascinated with him. He grinned, kissing her hand and holding onto it tightly as he sang the next verse.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

Austin's heart tightened at the thought of having to meet the guy who would take her away from him. His three-month old baby girl would one day no longer need him anymore. She'll fall in love and get married and have her own kids and start her own family one day. She'll leave the nest and won't need him to take care of her. But for the moment, he had her. He had his little girl in his arms.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Tears pricked Ally's eyes as she watched Austin dance around with Monica while the song came to an end. Their children were sound asleep, adventuring in the land of dreams. Reality didn't matter to them at the moment, because they didn't need to worry. For now, all they had to do was sleep and dream.

_/_

Ally stared at the letter, eyeing it carefully as if it were a bomb that would explode at any moment. She poked it cautiously, pulling her hand away quickly as if it would bite. She didn't know how to approach the letter ever since the twins were born. She's torn between reading the letter and just throwing it away.

Her own stubbornness won the war, and she scooped up the letter. Heading over to the kitchen trash can, she stepped on the pedal to open the lid and it shot open. Staring down at the trash can then back at the letter, she began re-thinking things.

What if the letter is important? Maybe her mother spent hours on this letter? Or maybe she just scribbled down words on a piece of paper and put on an act at the hospital? The questions buzzed through Ally's mind, clouding her sense of judgment.

Reluctantly, she closed the trash can and walked back to the kitchen table. She plopped down in the seat, setting the letter down in front of her. She folded her hands together, resting her mouth against them. She once again stared at it, unsure how to go about opening it.

She could just get it over with and tear it open then be done with it. Or she a take her time and push it away for later; however, she knew if she did that, she would never get around to opening it. She's scared, scared of what's written in the letter.

The fear ripped through her, causing her to quake suddenly. She looked away from the letter, getting up and walking away from it. Ally didn't know how to confront the situation between her and her mother. It's been so long since they've talked to each other. Even though it's only a letter, to Ally, it seemed as if she were hearing her mother speak to her, face to face.

_"You can't be afraid anymore."_ A small voice inside her reminded, pulling her out of her sea of doubts and fears. _"Sooner or later, you're going to have to face you mother. You have to."_

Ally pivoted on her heal, and made her way back to the table. She once again took the letter into her hands, swallowing nervously before she moved to open it. Since she tore open the first envelope it originally came it, she put it in another one and sealed it shut. She had the intentions of never to opening it up, until she finally settled things between her mother. However, things changed.

Once she had the letter free of the envelope, she unfolded the piece of paper. Restraining the tears that wanted to fall, Ally's eyes skimmed the paper quickly. She must've done that at least four times before she finally urged herself to read the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_ I must've written this letter a hundred times before, but every time I did, I always gave up. Now, for once, I'm not going to stop. If you're reading this letter, then that must mean we're still not on speaking terms. I'm sorry that things are the way they are between us sweetheart. I never meant for us to drift apart like we have._

_ I know you're mad at me for caring about my job more than you and your father. I understand that. But what I want you to know is that there isn't a day where I don't miss you and your dad. You two are constantly on my mind, and I wonder if one day we'll be able to go back to the way things were before I left to Africa._

_ I'm sorry Ally, for everything. I want you to know that. Also, I want you to know that I'm sorry I missed your wedding. You don't know how painful it was and is to know I never got to see you in your wedding dress on your wedding day. I guess that's my own fault, but I just needed to let you know that I regret not going._

_ I hope now, after you've finished reading this, that things between us will be able to change. Even if it's not a drastic change, maybe a small change. Baby steps first right? Congrats on your little ones as well. Your father has told me about your pregnancy. Hopefully I'll be able to visit you and Austin. I dunno. We'll see when the time comes._

_Love always,_

_~Mom_

Ally folded up the letter, holding it to her chest. She stared out the back doors, watching as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees. She closed her eyes, taking in the quiet of her home. The twins are asleep, Austin is at work, and she's home alone. Only, she knows she's not really alone.

She has two beautiful children, a wonderful husband, great friends, awesome in-laws, and two loving parents. Her life has taken a drastic change ever since the beginning of her senior year in high school. And for that, she's grateful. It's another verse in her not nearly complete Song of Life. Along with another verse, the seasons will change. Everything began changing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, such a cute chapter! Little Momo still has a long way to go before she has to leave the nest. Next chapter, we'll be fast forwarding a year. We'll miss the twins birthday but don't worry guys! It'll be adorable, trust me.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	6. Author's Note

Hello there my wonderful readers! Hope you all had a great Valentines Day, or even just a great day in general. If not, well I had a pretty bad day too, but I still hope you all will a better day tomorrow.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter of the story but I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be updating my stories for a while. Lately, I've felt so tired and so worn out, that I just need to stop and take a breath.

I will be focusing on my school work for a while and I will do my absolute best to try to write when I can. I really need this break guys, and I'm really sorry again. I hope you all will bear with me for a while as I regain my strength. I promise to shower you all chapters if you can just hold on for a week or two.

Once again I'm sorry, but I want to thank you for all the support you ALL have given me up until this point. All my reviewers, followers, and silent readers mean the world to me, and I'm so very grateful and blessed to have you all. Have a great day and best wishes!

**Thank you for reading!**

_~Love you all!_

_Hannah V._


End file.
